


12th Kinktober - Tentacles

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oviposition, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Tentacles and oviposition. You don't need to know more...





	12th Kinktober - Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it, you sinners! ^^

"nghhh~ nighhtmaaahhree~" Cross moaned as a tentacle brushed against his opening. It had started as teasing when Nightmare had found out his love for tentacles and... other things. But then the tentacles started holding him down and now he was trapped, one of them lazily trailing along his lips. The taller loved to tease him. Nightmare could feel everything his tentacles felt and thoroughly enjoyed making the shorter scream. Cross whimpered at the teasing stimulation, looking up at Nightmare, his view a bit blurred by tears he refused to let go.

"shh.... relax, sweetheart. i promise it won't hurt." Nightmare promised, holding the shorter's hand tightly, linking their phalanges together. Cross gave a firm nod.

"i j-just worry..." Cross whimpered. Nightmare caressed his cheek bone gently and gave him a soft kiss.

"we couldn't be more prepared." Nightmare reassured him. The shorter smiled, giving his lover another nod. The taller nodded in return and the tentacle prodded at Cross' entrance, opening him up with shallow thrusts. The tentacle's tip was narrow but it expanded into a remarkably large size, almost as thick as a fist. Nightmare worked himself into the shorter's willing entrance which fluttered around his tentacle as it tried to accommodate the big tentacle.

"mnnnaaahhh~" Cross moaned, his eye sockets slipping shut in bliss. He squeezed his lover's hand gently. Nightmare growled lowly, caressing his partner's bones with his tentacles, weaving the smaller ones through his ribs, squeezing them gently. The big tentacle slowly worked itself inside of Cross' stomach, popping inside with a lewd sound. The taller stopped the tentacle from moving further and called on his magic, concentrating. The shorter moaned and opened his eye sockets as something big, bigger than the tentacle which barely fit inside of him pressed at his entrance. He looked down. An egg, a bit bigger than Nightmare's fist worked itself into his opening, spreading him wide.

"nghh~" Cross moaned as the tentacle convulsed and expanded sporadically, working the egg inside him. It dropped into his stomach, creating a small buldge. Nightmare summoned more eggs at random points of the tentacle, leaving it at a total of twenty-four. There was a high possibility that ninety percent of them won't hatch. Cross let out a loud moan as two tried to enter him at the same time, being pressed inside by the one coming after that. The three entered him with a soft pop and he let out a loud cry, squeezing Nightmare's hand tightly, panting heavily as the orbs were pumped upwards, into his growing stomach. The next three eggs slipped in easily, one at a time. Cross stared up at his partner with hazy eye lights, tears beading at the corners of his eye sockets. The taller gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"nnnn~" Cross moaned as an egg, significantly bigger than the ones before struggled to get inside him. Nightmare used the tentacle to stretch his lover a bit more, earning a choked moan. The shorter's eye sockets fluttered closed, tears rolling down his cheek bones as the egg moved into his stomach, adding to the growing buldge there.

The shorter laid on the bed in a haze, suddenly noticing that the flow of eggs stopped. He didn't know how much time had passed. His middle was incredibly heavy, his stomach buldging past the limit he thought possible. He stared at his belly. It was so bumpy from all the eggs inside of him. Cross chuckled dazedly, letting out a loud moan as he was penetrated by his mate's tentacle-like member. It was even bigger and thicker than usual, stretching his aching pussy again. Nightmare trust into him feverishly. He didn't take long to finish with a loud moan of the shorter's name, burying himself deep inside his lover's pussy. He unloaded his cum inside of him, the magic spurting deep inside of Cross. But Nightmare didn't stop, his cock growing a bit. They stayed like that for a while, the taller pumping his small mate's stomach full of cum, fertilising the eggs. They immediately latched onto the shorter's soul with a bond, drinking his magic greedily. Cross' bumpy stomach rounded, growing a bit in size as he was practically inflated by the cum. He let out a drunken moan as he came for the who-knows-how-much'th time, his pussy only twitching weakly. He felt something hard form at the entrance to his stomach as Nightmare pulled out. Cross' whole body was twitching with overstimulation and he only felt that the tentacles let him go and he was pulled close to a source of warmth before he was pulled down under.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
